


【翻译】告诉我所有这一切，包括爱，将会如何毁掉我们

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 岩泉的手指敲击着桌子，砰、砰、砰，他勉强的笑容更加苍白，然后他指出———“你仍然爱着他。”回忆是一根不停燃烧的蜡烛，在宫侑的喉咙里烧得透亮。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 9





	【翻译】告诉我所有这一切，包括爱，将会如何毁掉我们

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢老师的授权，原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887904/chapters/62907931?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_334696546  
> 原文真的很美很美，翻译不出那种美感，真的很抱歉T T

我在河边等你，  
你没有出现，  
我一直在等。

——理查德 斯肯，“我有一个关于你的梦”

*

岩泉一在赛季开启的第三天作为排球教练被邀请进国家队。他皮肤黝黑，肌肉发达，穿着一件黑色的网球衫，不过对于一个运动教练来说，他的手表可能太漂亮了。岩泉向每个人介绍自己，他今年27岁，来自宫城县，很高兴见到大家，也很高兴再次见到他们之中的一些人。

宫侑一如既往地充满好奇心。他紧紧盯着岩泉，直到他的自我介绍结束，在之后的教练们新赛季演讲中，宫侑注意到岩泉一直在摆弄着他的亮粉色钢笔。（也许是三丽鸥的？）

宫侑俯下身。

“嗨，翔阳君。”他小声地喊。

佐久早向他投去一个厌恶的眼神，而宫选择对此视而不见。

“他对你不感兴趣，”在宫侑还没来得及询问任何问题之前日向就回答了，——宫侑微弱地抗议，他说自己不打算问这个，却被教练无意中听到，他惩罚宫在训练后留下来跑步，其他人则可以回家。佐久早低声嘲道你理当得到这个惩罚的机会，而阿兰假装自己压根不认识他。

在队友离开的时候，侑朝他们竖起中指，用最优雅的那种方式。

宫侑又在体育馆里呆了一个小时，在这段时间里他一直在跑步，宫侑看着他的教练和新教练坐在露天看台上讨论着一些他听不懂的医学术语。尽管如此，他依旧毫不掩饰地盯着岩泉一看，他的视线从对方晒黑的前臂到大腿上宽松的裤子，再到他因为交谈而做出的手势。

岩泉一，27岁，来自宫城县。

宫侑默念着笑了起来。

*

宫侑对于找出岩泉一的相关情报产生了极大的兴趣，他注意到对方每天早晨都会在球场边和教练们聊天，带着他的大写字板、不同颜色的三得利钢笔以及穿着他的黑色网球衫，还有那个看上去很昂贵的手表。

有一次，岩泉发现宫侑正在盯着他看，侑对于被抓到现行丝毫不感觉不安，他迎着对方的视线微笑着招手。那时正好是早晨八点，训练进行到一半，宫侑询问他：“我可以叫你Hajime吗。”

岩泉微笑着回答，“不行，宫侑。”

翔阳翻了个白眼，他用嘴型替宫侑道歉：他总是这样，我很抱歉。岩泉用嘴型回应：没关系的。宫侑假装他没看见他们的聊天，并接下了日向传给他的球。

宫侑用肩膀碰了碰翔阳，他棕色的眼睛满是笑意，“嗨，翔阳君，让我们邀请他去队内聚餐吧。你知道的，每周五的那个传统。”

翔阳把他推到底线上，他看着宫侑叹气，“好，当然，如果你快点发球。”

“成交。”

宫侑高高地抛出了这个球，他微微前倾，三步，然后纵身跃起，球落到了对面的底线上。侑宫也落到地上，他转身看向教练，对方正微笑着把写字板塞进胳膊里，钢笔被他别在耳后，岩泉看上去正打算鼓掌。

“再来一个！侑侑”，木兔在前面大声叫着，宫侑也照做了。

每一步移动，每一个余光，都在不停呐喊着，看看我，看看我。

四小时后大家都回到了更衣室，一些队员四肢摊开躺在长凳上几乎要睡着了，其他人则在擦拭他们的头发，或许还有三四个人在回忆他们的袜子放到哪里了。

“今晚团队聚餐”，宫侑宣布了这个消息。

他立刻遭到了佐来自久早和夜久的抱怨，也许还有翔阳的，影山和牛若耸耸肩，对此不做评价，星海说反正他饿了，而木兔则兴奋地跳到宫侑旁边。

“叫上我，侑！我们去哪里。”

宫侑懒洋洋地坐回到椅子上，他翘起右腿，“随你决定。”

侑突然停顿住，视线转向已经捂住脸的阿兰。

“嘿，让我们邀请教练吧，你们知道的，岩泉君。”

阿兰看向他，“放过那个可怜的男人吧，阿侑。”

“不，拜托嘛，我敢打赌他肯定也想要结交新朋友，况且我也很想知道他每天都在写字板上写着什么。”

“大概是一些教练的事务吧”，日向无趣地说道，“就像每一个教练会做的那样。”

宫侑无所谓地摆摆手。

“不管怎么样，木兔君，我们去哪里？”

他们最终在晚高峰时期挤上了一节火车，车厢很挤，行李被堆放在腿旁，旁人传来厌恶的表情，但宫侑并不在乎，因为阿兰最终依旧是同意了。所以现在，整个日本国家队的成员和他们穿着黑色网球衫、刚熨烫过的卡其裤的岩泉一教练正盲目地相信木兔的口味和方向感。

当他们到达餐厅的时候，宫侑特意坐在了岩泉一的对面。这是一家破旧的餐厅，菜单上斑斑点点，人满为患，背景音乐大声地播放，如同噪音一般。桌子太小了，宫侑的小腿撞到了岩泉的（也许他是故意的），他们在工作日的夜晚点了的很多啤酒，桌子上很快充满了喧闹的笑声。

一个小时后，岩泉看起来完全不一样了，他的下巴放松了，双臂不再交叉，也没有钢笔别在他的耳后——影山和日向喝到第三杯了，他们询问着岩泉关于加尼福尼亚的事情，那里是否到处都有冲浪者，以及他有没有看见过棕榈树。宫侑正全神贯注地看着他们三个人，随手扭开饮料，汽水从瓶子里喷出，喷到了桌上的饭菜里。

岩泉一的喉咙间爆发出了巨大的笑声，在某个时刻，他伸手揉了一下影山的头发，影山抬头看向岩泉，对方依旧那么温暖、稳重而坚定。半醉半醒中，宫侑突然意识到了岩泉让他想起了谁。

宫侑知道他应该站起来，他应该离开，可是他的脚被黏在地板上，玻璃杯仍然在手中前后摇晃——宫侑推开椅子，喃喃说着关于厕所的事情，岩泉一在即将讲述他的第三个派对故事之前停顿了，他抬起头看向宫侑，眉头紧锁。不知怎么的，这让事情变得更糟糕，宫侑几乎开始跑了，至少在拥挤的餐厅的喧嚣中尽可能的奔跑，他被这一路上的包、脚和服务员绊得跌跌撞撞。

厕所的墙壁很薄，头顶的闪光灯还在闪烁着，宫侑仍然能够听到砰砰的音乐声，唯一隔间的人正在遭受着某种可怕的折磨——宫侑俯身越过水池，朝镜子里看去，他自暴自弃地嘲笑着，也许有些厌恶自己。

他的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，宫侑突然想起是他说服别人在这个工作日的夜晚把岩泉拉出来的，他的眼睛很红，或许是浴室的灯光，但他还是用水泼了自己的脸，对着镜子练习微笑。

宫侑走回他们的桌子，岩泉抬起眼看向他，他微笑着，脸色发红，一半是温度，一半是酒精。

宫侑也微笑着回应他，他坐进椅子里，双手交叉放在下巴上，然后他轻轻喊道，“岩泉君” 。宫侑专注地盯着岩泉一那双淡绿色的眼睛，他发现对方的脸似乎更红了，于是他把头偏向一边，一个甜蜜的笑容浮上面容，好像在问，我们接下来怎么办？

桌子上一片安静，岩泉一有些尴尬地咳嗽，他的视线瞥向另一边。岩泉的电话响起，几乎是立刻，他的脸色开始晦涩难懂，岩泉开口道，“对不起，我必须要接这个电话。”然后他离开了，现金被扔在桌子上，餐厅的门铃在夜风中叮当作响。

宫侑有些失望地靠在椅子上，但更多的是放松，他能感觉到阿兰的目光正盯着他的背部，宫侑装作不知道，他拿走了影山剩下的啤酒，他看着翔阳和影山靠在彼此的肩膀上，牛岛和星海在大声地谈论着什么，阿兰和夜久正凑在一起对着夜久的手机屏幕笑着，宫侑仰起头让琥珀色的液体滑进他的胃里，他开始感到没劲了。

*

十四岁的宫侑，在一个无聊的周末决定尝试一些新的东西。于是他从药店买了一盒漂白剂，却忘记了看说明书。宫侑确信他看起来很棒，他骄傲地走进训练场，肩上挎着训练袋，运动鞋在刚打过蜡的球场上发出很大的声音。

治已经在那里了，他戴着耳机懒洋洋地靠在墙上，双手插在运动夹克衫里。当他看见侑的时候爆发出大笑，比他们早晨一起上学时笑得还要用力。

“你看起来傻透了”

“闭嘴”

当北信介抱着排球走过来的时候他们正在热身，他皱起眉，用手指夹住侑的一些刘海。

“你的头发完全焦了”

宫治站在宫侑的身后，他努力憋住笑容，宫侑偷偷踢了他一脚，随后被治踹了回来。

“去你妈的”

那天晚上，宫侑没有做他的代数作业，他一直在wiki百科上搜索着2007时尚杂志，也许还有一些十七岁的相关文章。整个晚上宫侑都呆在浴室里，他用椰子油抹头发，油脂滴得水槽里到处都是，男孩对着它们做了个鬼脸，然后把这一切冲进下水道里。他的衬衫上到处都是油脂，不知怎么鼻子里也有，宫侑发誓他再也不买椰子油了。

治在门外，他已经敲了十分钟门了。

“阿侑，我快尿裤子了”

“那样最好”

他还是把门打开了。

治冲了进来，他盯着宫侑看，面无表情地，眼睛瞪得很大，就好像他处于一个濒临爆炸的笑话边缘，但他制止住了。

在浴室的高温下，宫侑的脸颊涨得通红，他的衬衫上沾满了污点。

“该死，北前辈完全把你玩弄于股掌之间了。”

治的脸又回到了平常毫无表情的冷漠混蛋状态，他不再惊讶地张着嘴，取而代之一丝狡猾的微笑爬上了他的脸，那令宫侑开始怀疑自己盯着他看太久出现幻觉，“你看上去真的很愚蠢，尽管我讨厌你，但这真的太好笑了。” 然后他拍了张照片，宫侑因背叛而张大嘴，但为时已晚。现在，稻荷崎排球部里人手一张，在这之后的几周里宫侑总是会在储物柜和背包里翻到这张照片的复印件。

后来，当宫侑在一个星期里第三次清理他的储物柜时，他低声抱怨着，然后他听到了一句“你需要帮助，” 宫侑转过身，他看见了北信介，那个二年级生，对方微笑着伸出手询问帮助。宫侑感觉到绯红爬上了他的脖子，他不清楚这是因为阿治低劣的勒索照片还是因为学长的微笑和滑落到一旁的刘海，但他说，“好的，当然，无论如何谢谢。”

*

在那个夏天，在宫侑升上二年级之前，在北信介升上三年之前，他第一次喊他信介。

这并不是什么浪漫小说里的情节，没有电流从宫侑的唇齿间流出，北信介在叠他要洗的衣服，他需要在早上六点前叠好。而宫侑半睡半醒，他盯着北肩胛骨上跳动的光线和他前臂上的美人痣，于是他喊他信介，整间卧室除了布料的摩擦和床单的沙沙声外格外的安静，“真是个美好的早晨，信介”

“是的，侑，没错。”

*

他们在进行一场练习赛，木兔笔直地击中牛岛和宫侑之间的空隙，球擦破宫侑的小拇指和无名指，然后飞出界外，落入看台。球一落地木兔就跑来道歉了，也许在那之前，他大叫着询问“侑侑还好吗”，牛岛歪头皱起眉看着他。

宫侑告诉木兔他很好，真的没什么，尽管他努力装出没事，但他仍然表现得像一个擦伤膝盖的一年级新生一样。宫侑夸张地朝日向翔阳伸出手。翔阳现在已经习惯了宫侑，他琥珀色的眼睛在侑伸出的手和他精心撅起的嘴唇之间转来转去，然后他叹了一口气，向光来招手示意，随后把宫侑带出了球场，走向岩泉一的办公室。

“翔阳君，我很害怕，你应该留下来陪着我。”

日向笑着离开，“不，侑前辈，你没有”

宫侑坐了下来，环顾自周。岩泉的办公室非常无聊，灰黄色的墙壁，墙上贴着巨大的男性解剖学海报。他的办公桌上很空，只有一本宫侑这辈子所见过最大的活页本。他继续环顾四周，寻找哪怕是最微小的高中纪念品，也许是一个来自卡利的玻璃杯纪念品，但是岩泉出现在门口。他的脸色写满了忧虑，在宫侑开口说话之前，他已经抓住了侑的手指。岩泉的手指在宫侑的指节和手指上滑动，翻转着他的手，然后又翻回来。宫侑轻轻地笑了，因为他知道这还并不算严重。

“那么，岩泉君，替我诊断一下。”

岩泉看着他，自从团队聚餐之夜后第一次认真地看他，然后他带着一个奇怪的笑容，开始沿着宫侑的手掌上描绘线条。

“这条线说明你会孤单地英年早逝。而这条线，说明你会有27个讨厌你的私生子。”

宫侑惊讶地张开嘴。

“你有什么毛病。”

岩泉耸耸肩。

“你问的”

他拉开距离，把侑的手放到自己的膝盖上，并给了他一包冰袋。

“你会没事的，只要冰敷一下，然后我会帮你包扎，一切都会好的。”

“如此专业，岩泉君。”

“这是我的工作，侑。”

“啊，对。”

他们安静地坐在办公室里，令人舒适的安静，直到冰开始融化，地板上的水滴得到处都是。

岩泉拿走了冰袋，然后翻出一卷运动胶带。

“伸出你的手。”

宫侑看着岩泉展开胶带，他的眉毛紧皱，如此专注而谨慎，那几乎让他想笑，但他没有。岩泉用左手握住了宫侑的右手，他正在小心翼翼地用胶带缠住他的手指。

宫侑的心脏疯狂跳动着，他仔细地盯着岩泉一用胶带缠着他的手，直到岩泉退后，他才意识到自己几乎屏住了呼吸。

“一切都好吗？”

宫侑转动他的手腕，半开玩笑，然后他微笑着。

“谢谢，岩泉君，我一定会给你写一篇热情洋溢的评论。”

岩泉拿起融化了一半的冰袋朝他挥动。

“回去训练吧。”

宫侑跳下了桌子，他朝着门口走去。走到一半，宫侑转过身，他看着岩泉双臂交叉，依靠他那在空无一物的桌子边缘。

“我为那天在餐厅表现得很怪异而道歉。”

岩泉有那么一瞬间看起来很疑惑，然后他说，“别担心。”

宫侑点头，再次转身准备走出去，突然，有什么东西让他改变了想法，于是他重新转过身来，和岩泉面对面站着。

“所以，我现在可以叫你Hajime君了吗？”

岩泉翻了翻眼睛。

“你就快赢了，侑”

*

球队在这天晚上去了夜久的公寓，他们有一周的休息时间。这是一个常去的地方，夜久带着他的进口酒和黑尾（没被邀请的）带着他的大学朋友和可能过期的烧酒。（他承诺没有过期）

在宫侑的记忆中，他在这场聚会的大部分时间里都醉得不省人事。夜久有一套装修得很好的公寓和他周末穿的那套花哨的西装相配。他还撞见过一次黑尾和夜久在衣帽间接吻——但除此以外，他什么都不记得了。

宫侑记得自己晕头转向地躺在沙发上，他四肢展开趴在岩泉身上，岩泉已经出现了整整一个小时，他的眼睛通红，一只手紧握着电话。他还能记起岩泉的手放在他的大腿上，然后他们俩离开了，跌跌撞撞地走过门阶，走向人行道。宫侑的鞋带松开了，岩泉的夹克上的扣子解开了一半，他们的喉咙里充满了笑声。

宫侑和岩泉一走了很长一段时间，听见了灌木丛里传来的沙沙声，他们互相看着对方，彼此眼睛里充满了惊慌，于是他们快速地向前冲去，跑过一栋又一栋的建筑物，直到双方都气喘吁吁。

他们依在一盏忽明忽亮的路灯下，双手放在膝盖上，因为剧烈的跑动而胸膛酸痛，他们大声而明亮地笑着——当宫侑转过身来看着岩泉时，对方乌黑的头发乱糟糟的，他的睫毛很长，高耸的颧骨在喧嚣的街道上闪闪发光。这个季节最后的蝉在他们身边鸣叫着，宫侑靠过来——他发现他喜欢岩泉在他胸骨凹陷处留下的味道，还有舌尖和他牙齿上。他忘记了他们在那里待了多久，夜幕降临在他们的肩膀上，就好像他们是一部35厘米老电影的主角，街道上弥漫着尿味与烟味，而他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，与世隔绝。

不知怎么的，他们最终回到了宫侑的公寓，岩泉一跌跌撞撞地走过宫侑的门阶，宫侑把他拖进卧室，房间里堆着他半成品的床和散落在床头柜上的书，于是他们躺在那里，四肢混乱地放在床单下 ，手放在大腿和胸骨上，直到天亮。

第二天早上，宫侑醒得很早，他的头痛得快要裂开了，眼睛难以集中注意力。宫侑看见岩泉一坐在床垫的边缘，他肩膀上的肌肉发达，皮肤黝黑，被房间里寂静的黑暗所笼罩。他看着岩泉正拿着他的蓝色面部衬衫套在头上，床上的弹簧发出吱嘎的声音，他觉得自己像是一个偷窥者。

“嗨”，岩泉转身看向他，“你醒了。”

宫侑不情愿地动了一下，他的手紧紧抓着床单，岩泉伸出手托住他的下巴，对他微笑。岩泉衬衫的领子随着他的动作而微微下垂，而宫侑的眼睛落在那些紫红色的淤伤上。

清晨温暖的光线让岩泉的眼睛看起来更浅，那让宫侑想起某个人，某个地方。

“我得走了，”岩泉低声说。他弯下腰，在宫侑的眉间轻轻吻了一下，温暖从他的胸膛传播开来，又洒在他的皮肤上。然后岩泉把他的手从宫侑脸上移开，他走向门口，转过身微笑，也许是第一次，也许是最后一次，他的脚步声渐渐消失在客厅。

宫侑想要说些什么，他想说不要离开。如果他能让自己的身体动起来，张开嘴说话，他会在屋顶上大喊大叫，他会说，他会说不要离开，带着所有的可怜、渴望和孩子气。

在宫侑意识到他忘记问岩泉是否会回来的时候门已经关了。

宫侑盯着天花板，他记得楼上住着一家人，他听到了锅碗碰撞的声音，孩子跑步的声音，沉重的脚步声，还有远处的斥责声。也许是一位穿着西装的母亲，在走廊的镜子面前涂着防晒霜，她的背包里塞着午餐盒，窄窄的肩膀上披着一件亮黄色的雨衣。

宫侑再次闭上了眼，这一次，一种无法言喻的悲伤像潮水一样袭来，在他那破旧的房间里，在角落里能量棒的包装纸里，在晨光透过半拉的百叶窗里，在床架下的泡泡糖里，在天花板上剥落的油漆碎片里，隐藏着他26年的人生。

那是一种温和、安静的，一种寻找着他永远无法追随着的人的人生。

*

春高的第一天，稻荷崎输给了乌野。

回体育馆的大巴一路上都很安静，大部分人都在哭过后睡着了。宫侑看着窗外，治塞着耳塞倒在椅背上睡着了，轻轻打着鼾，他双手插在夹克口袋里。北坐在前面一排，他和阿兰还有他们的教练坐在一起，随着大巴的摇晃，不时传来一阵笑声，渐弱的午后阳光掠过车厢。

三年级在体育馆发表演讲，一年级生帮忙打扫俱乐部，然后他们互相道晚安，声音沙哑，筋疲力尽，随后体育馆的门被关上了。

宫侑在体育馆外等了将近半个小时，等着北信介和教练说完话，他干净的球鞋沾上了泥土。北信介走出后来发现宫侑站在那里，他靠在学校的墙壁上，呼吸出白色的热气，他的指尖因为寒冷而变红。

他们开始一起走路，就好像已经走了很长时间一样。然后宫侑说，“我保证会让你再次感到骄傲，” 就像他在球场上说过的那样，然他半命令半恳求地说，“别忘了这一点”

信介停下了脚步，他看向宫侑，只有一小块的脸被路灯照亮，他说，“侑，你真的认为我会忘记吗？”（忘记你，没有说破但是他们都懂。）——宫侑的心脏已经掉到了肚子里，他的嘴很干，然后他说，“不。”

北信介和侑继续走着，夜晚的蚊子嗡嗡作响，信介抓住了宫侑的手，他们在夜晚的寒冷中颤抖，但彼此仍然是温暖的。

他们最终停在北的前门口，北松开了宫侑的手，然后转过身来看他，此时的他仅仅是一个在月光下的男孩，北伸出手，拨开了宫侑的刘海，他的触碰在侑的额头上停留了许久，宫侑急促地呼吸着。

然后信介说“晚安，侑，确保睡个好觉。”宫侑回答说“谢谢，信介。” 他一边想着我爱你，一边想着对不起，蓝黑色的木门在宫侑面前关上了，他感觉自己的额头烫得可怕。

*

宫侑在即将高中毕业的时候被邀请进V联盟。阿兰给他发了一条恭喜的短信，然后马上说起关于猎鹰队将如何而以25-0击败他们。当宫侑看过去的时候治正转动他的眼睛，但同时他微笑着，因为，当然，我们早就知道这一切会发生。

接着他们毕业了，宫侑搬去东京，宫治成功赢得了一些投资商的肯定，他在兵库北开了一家店，他们都长大了。

那天，信介也给他打了一通电话。

电话一直响个不停，宫侑听到了一句恭喜，那声音透过电话线低声说道。宫侑闭上了眼睛，他想象着信介翘起的嘴角，他两颊不对称的酒窝，在阳光下越来越深，——然后是一声“对不起，我的信号不太好，”宫侑笑着说，“别担心，信介君，我知道你为我感到骄傲。”或许有一些肯定的声音，宫侑几乎能想象出北在点头，随后电话被挂断了。

宫侑盯着眼前那张白色的合同纸，一只手把电话放在耳边，好像还在期待着听到什么，另一只手拿着一支钢笔在签名线上方徘徊。过了一分钟，他最终还是放了下电话，签上自己的名字，然后在椅子上坐了很长时间。

宫侑加入了BJ，他交到了非常亲近的朋友：木兔、佐久早以及从巴西回来变化了很多的日向——宫侑每周训练五次，他打视频电话请教治如何使用他的电饭锅，并且提醒他记得洗衣服——因为他是独自生活的，他得继续前进。

每一次当宫侑站在球场上的时候，他注意到白色的边界画得很整齐，体育馆里有着完美的分界线和轮廓，于是他抓着球盯着天花板上的灯光，汗水从球衣后面滴落，宫侑心不在焉地想，信介是否在看着他。

也许吧。

也许他没有。

也许宫侑害怕知道答案。

*

岩泉一回到了宫侑的公寓，在某种程度上，他们这时候都是清醒的，现在依旧是早上，他再次亲吻了宫侑。

一切都没有改变，没有我爱你，但是宫侑发现岩泉每天早上都会出现在餐桌上，捧着一杯温热的黑咖啡。

宫侑因为他的黑咖啡而取笑他，他把糖和牛奶倒进去，直到岩泉的咖啡变白。宫侑得意地说，“这样你和你那手表还有五条卡其裤不就会感觉到自命不凡了。” 岩泉一翻了个白眼，他厌恶地皱起眉，嘴角紧闭，这情景太熟悉了。

很快，他们俩都露出了笑容，两人的嘴唇之间只有5英寸的距离——不知为什么，他们都在一瞬间因为窘迫垂下了目光。

现在，宫侑想起他需要去买两个人的一些杂货，因为岩泉工作得比他晚，有时候还要熬夜钻研他的旧教材，甚至到第二天，而宫侑有足够的时间对此感到内疚，不管没关系，他喜欢杂货店，哪里有一排排整齐的辣椒油、黑豆沙和米酒，还有那些中年妇女收营员，她们在他第三次来的时候认出了他，叫他侑君。

星期二晚上，他去了杂货店，岩泉因为和替补队员的一些训练而被困在体育馆。宫侑漫无目的地在过道间走着，眼睛盯着篮子里的东西，他提醒自己回家后需要去谷歌一个新食谱（如何用米饭、金枪鱼片和一些剩下的菠菜片做出食物）

在宫侑记起岩泉曾让他买一些牌子的芝麻油之前他已经踏上了的回程路，他在他的购物袋里仔细翻找，宫侑感到很沮丧，他想着也许他忘记自己买过这些东西了，但他却在袋子里发现了三种不同牌子的梅干——然后不知怎么的，宫侑瞬间清醒了，他想起更衣室长椅上的那个塑料袋：一瓶柠檬汁，一个透明塑料容器装着的梅干，还有一张淡黄色的便签，给侑，记得好好吃饭，吃完好好休息。——然后他几乎看见了北信介，他站在附近的杂货店，用他最喜欢的黑色签字笔和一叠干净的便利贴，微笑着签上自己的名字。

突然间，他身边的汽车在道路上发出刺耳的奔驰声，孩子们骑着自行车的喧闹和欢笑声在紫墨水般的夜空中密密地飘荡，宫侑的手在颤抖，他突然间不知道自己身在何处。

*

北信介毕业的一周前，他询问宫侑是否能在课后谈谈，宫侑知道这会有两种结局，最可能的是后者，他的胃搅在了一起，宫侑感到恐惧。

他们在楼梯间见面，在老师和大多数学生离开学校后的时候，他们之间很安静，只剩下树木敲击窗户的声音。

宫侑和北信介坐了下来，双腿交叉在一起，就夏天屋顶公寓中约会的旧情人一样，然后信介打破了沉默。

“我要离开了”

“是的”

“你知道我对异地恋爱的态度。”

北信介的眼睛是金色的，甜蜜的，他的瞳孔像困在琥珀里的苍蝇，他在那一瞬间看起来好像比十七岁大了很多。

我不能和你在一起，不能看见你，不能触碰你。

（和你在一起就像被吞噬，没有你就像坦塔罗斯，在齐膝深的水池里，果实摇曳低垂，甜蜜擦过嘴唇，却无法触及）

宫侑同意了，因为他一直都知道信介不会留下来，他不小心说出了一个玩笑话，这几乎是一个北式的说法，带着他全部的奉献精神。宫侑本应该知道，或许他早就知道了。

“不要哭哦。”

信介靠近了他，他托起侑的下巴，拇指擦过他的睫毛和颧骨。

“我没…”，宫侑的头靠在北的胸膛上。在安静的楼梯间里，他伸出双臂抱住了侑，尘土在阳光间飞溅，一瞬间，时间好像停止了，信介的手在侑的背上抚摸着，宫侑嗅着信介制服上的气味，彼此的呼吸纠缠着，——如果宫侑抬起头，他会看见悲伤、温柔、带着歉意的信介，他的脸就像夏天的黄昏。

在三年级的毕业典礼上，阿兰麻烦宫侑用破旧的一次性相机帮他们拍照，宫侑递给他的时候皱着眉，但是接着，身穿黑色衣服，梳着背头，浑身散发着泥土、雨水和亚麻布气味的北信介出现在他旁边，他看着他，好像在说，来吧，这是最后一次。

宫侑吞了下口水，他把相机举到眼前，然后说微笑，他们都笑了，太阳在身后落下，侑看着信介，他的睫毛因为阴影而拉长了，相机快门声响起，宫侑在想，你看起来太美了，但是我不知道我是否还可以再这么说了。

一个星期过去了，北信介坐上了开往新泻的新干线，他带着随身的衣物和书籍，围巾被整齐的围在脖子上，（宫侑看着火车驶入车站，北身上的织物随风飘动起来，他心想，这是如此熟悉的一件事啊。）一句再见在他的嘴唇上半成型。

登上火车后，信介曾回头看过他一次，然后他变得模糊不清，不再完整，就像隔着水层听见的歌声一样。

*

又是一个早晨，在夜久的聚会结束后的几周，也是在杂货店日子过去几周，赛季来临，宫侑和岩泉一变得越来越忙碌，他们的交流仅限早上好和晚安，以及你去拿洗好的衣服了吗（答案永远是否定的）

宫侑走了进来，他发现岩泉已经像往常一样坐在客厅里了，半杯黑咖啡摆放在他面前，岩泉一只胳膊放在椅背上，另一只放在桌子上，把玩着宫侑的盐罐，他双腿交叉着，几乎不能完全放在桌子下面。那是宫侑在二手市场买的桌子，他挑选了这张，觉得足够他一个人用。

岩泉看着他走进来，露出一个歪歪扭扭的微笑。

“嗨。”

宫侑打开柜子。

岩泉继续说，“你昨晚做了一个梦”，这根本不是什么问题，宫侑僵硬地咽下口水。他盯着空空如也的橱柜，里面放着三个纪念杯和胡乱扎起来的面包袋，目光强烈得让人觉得他在找些什么东西——他当然记得那个梦，但他仍然愚蠢的在大脑里搜寻着借口，开一些玩笑——好吧，Hajime君，是潮湿的那种梦——或者其他一些：一个关于童年的恐惧和岩泉胳膊的笑话。

“你一直在喊某个人的名字，”岩泉把头外歪到一边，似乎在重新思考，他叹了口气，舌头发出咔哒声。宫侑背向他，他伸手去拿面包袋，故意慢慢解开，好像这样可以拖延时间似的。他又把手伸进碗橱里，拿出一个瓷盘出来。

“我想是叫信介吧。”

房间里柔和的灯光被打碎了，而窗帘，那些角名邮寄给他的橙色锯齿条纹的窗帘，据说是治从他们的阿姨那里收到的礼物，在此刻显得格外的刺眼，被风吹过发出很大的声音——岩泉的语气里没有任何指责或者尖锐的愤怒，尽管如此，宫侑也没有转身，他的思绪卡在不能说他的名字和他已经太久没有听到过这个名字之间，宫侑也无法转身，他不敢抬起眼睛去看岩泉那双温柔而充满善意的深绿色眼眸。

宫侑舔着牙齿，试图提醒他自己他已经26岁了，不是个胆小鬼，所以他强迫自己坐在岩泉对面，把装有一片吐司的盘子放在桌子上。

他咬了一口。

“是高中的队友，”宫侑说，他的嘴里塞满了食物，恍惚间产生了一种虚假的结局感。

现在，吐司变成了胶水，在他的嘴里又热又黏，宫侑感觉胸口的不适，盐水流进了鼻子，他仍然在嚼着面包，那感觉有点恶心，宫侑不知道自己当初为什么要买这个牌子的面包，——他想起明暗告诉过他这种面包里加了糖，他不会让自己的孩子吃。宫侑试图看向任何地方，除了他正对面。

岩泉一走了过来，现在他离宫侑更近了，他的前臂放在桌子上，拇指紧扣在一起。他朝侑伸出手，现在他们之间只有一英寸，桌子又小又脏，宫侑不情愿地往后退缩。

“你爱过他？”

宫侑非常想伸出手去把岩泉唯一的黑咖啡打翻，然后看着咖啡洒满灰色的瓷砖地板，但他没有。

相反，他只是茫然地看着。

岩泉一的手指敲击着桌子，砰、砰、砰，他勉强的笑容更加苍白，然后他指出  
———“你仍然爱着他。”

宫侑僵住了。

砰、砰、砰

四周很安静，只有冰箱嗡嗡作响。

宫侑的手紧紧握着那片面包，直到他的指关节变成珍珠般的白色，他的指甲深深扎进手掌里，知道他什么都感觉不到。

砰

“你也爱上了别人”，他反击着，像毒蛇一样，有着太多的毒液和太多的愤怒，然后他几乎立即退缩了。

宫侑放下了那块恶心的面包片，它现在已经被捏成了一团面包。他改用手托着头，指甲深深扎进了额头，头向前倾斜着，几乎像是一个天黑后被抓住仍在玩耍的男孩。

“操||他的—上帝”

岩泉一什么也没说，他的手仍然放在桌子上，眼神毫无神采。

“我——”

街道上的汽车噪声飘进房间，声音像熏香一样摇曳，角落里盆栽的叶子不再沙沙作响，房间里突然变得闷热。

“我很抱歉。”

宫侑急促地呼吸着。

现在他的双手垂到膝盖上，他抬起头凝视着岩泉，对方也正在盯着他，但不是在看他，他们都知道他们透过彼此看到了另一个人，看到了那些试图忘记和释怀的过去，——岩泉一叹了口气，他向后靠在坚硬的塑料椅背上，手穿过他的床头，岩泉的眼袋呈现紫绿色，比宫侑所记得的还要更糟糕。

宫侑注视着手中的瓷盘，他注意到瓷盘中央有一道他从未发现的裂缝，滚烫的泪水从他的脸上滚落下来，他试图呼吸，但忘记了要如何呼吸。

在这个星期六，有两个男孩，一个26岁，一个27岁，他们坐在一个拥挤的客厅里，寻找着那些与过去有太多相似之处的未来——这就是为什么他们坐在那里，在不完美的寂静中，东京开始慢慢渗入清晨，岩泉的手紧紧握住他已经变量的咖啡，而宫侑的手指掐在他从二手市场带回来的桌子上污迹斑斑的木头里——这两个男孩，他们都迷路了，疼痛着，想念着，也许是他们自己，也许是其他人。

*

他和信介的第一次接吻是在训练后的几个小时，在储藏室里。

这是宫侑的初吻，也是北的天知道是什么——北信介的身体和热量带着这样的意图贴近了宫侑，太温柔了，太结实了，也太美好了。宫侑即使是现在还能回忆起，北的手是如何伸进他的衬衫下面，他们是如何小心翼翼爬上去的，他是如何颤抖的。

信介低声说了些什么，他的手指在宫侑的下巴下面滑动，把他的头偏向一边——而宫侑用他长长的睫毛、黑白色的眼睛和明黄色的刘海盯着信介，他已经一塌糊涂了，他还想着，如此惊人的直接地想，爱我爱我爱我我想要你爱我——而信介只是微笑，瞳孔在边缘微微收缩，然后再次弯下身。

宫侑紧闭着双眼直到头部开始疼痛，他不记得他们最后一次接吻是什么时候了。作为最后一次的吻，它可能太普通了，普通到难以被纪念。一个没有再见的吻，写在他的舌头下面，再见，我会再来见你，总有一天，我会再来见你。

*

“及川要回来一个月。”岩泉说，没有潜台词，没有重大声明，但他们都知道这意味着什么。

自上次在餐厅的谈话已经过去一个星期了，他们在训练时一直在彼此身边走来走去，有节制地微笑着，然后安静地坐车去侑的公寓。——日向问他发生了什么，宫侑笑着和他说了些什么，随后日向决定和他一起坐在体育馆的角落里，那里的暖气管叮当作响，供暖不平衡，他们一直待到了晚上。

现在，宫侑挪动身体，双腿蜷缩起靠近胸口，头偏向一边，脸颊贴在膝盖上。他在玩着他的钥匙链，用食指和大拇指把它翻过来。

“暂住？”

“是的” 岩泉清了清嗓子。“前几天我和他通过电话——”他看着面前几乎空了的一碗汤皱起了眉头，剩下的豆腐片在里面打旋，“——他只是说他想回家看看，他的侄子很想他，还有拿一些东西——”  
宫侑抬起头，他扯出了一个笑容，钥匙链挂在他的食指上。

“没关系，你不需要解释。”

“哦。”岩泉挠挠他的脸颊，然后他们俩在那里坐了一会儿，让紫色的黄昏空气冲刷着房间，宫侑总是忘记更换他们头顶上的闪烁的电灯泡，楼上的邻居在循环播放着青少年流行歌曲。

“好”，宫侑把钥匙放在桌子上，然后把椅子往后推开。

他在厨房的门口，转过身来，看着坐在桌子旁的岩泉，看着他们枯萎的室内植物和丑陋的窗帘。

“嘿，Hajime? ”岩泉歪头看着他，宫侑微笑着。“我希望一切顺利。”而他的意思的确是这样的，宫侑几乎带着一种令人厌恶的真诚，足以恨他自。宫侑的喉咙里升起一种苦涩的感觉，但是他已经决定背对这种和岩泉一起的生活，宫侑走上楼梯，他对自己说不要回头看。

宫侑知道岩泉一会在第二天早上离开，而他自己则会在深蓝色的寂静中醒来，冬天的微风悄悄地回到地板上，岩泉已经在去宫城的路上了，及川会像太阳一样落在他身上。

  
*

秋天是收获的季节。

田野伸展开来，到处都是赭黄色和叶绿色，早晨的阳光把天空染成了淡蓝色，穗子在稻谷的重压下沉重地弯下腰，随着微风沙沙作响。

信介站在过膝深的泥地里，就像他每天早上那样，汗水顺着他的脸颊流到他的锁骨的缝隙里，天空在他的耳朵里响亮而广阔。他弯下膝盖，小心翼翼地砍断每根茎，按照自己的呼吸和大地的节奏。

几个小时后，当靛蓝开始在天空的边缘形成斑点时，他站了起来，抹去额头上的汗水，露出微笑。

秋天过后就是冬天，雪会堆起来，需用炉火烤热，然后是春天，种植季节，随后是夏天，炎热的天气，会开出乳白色的花朵，接着又是秋天，早晨是琥珀般的黄色，晚上是蓝桃花心木，而信介总是在那里，一手拿着刀，一手拿着茎，毫不动摇地砍下去。

*

在宫侑的梦里，他一直躺在床上，北在他身边，他正在熟睡着。

房间很小，铺着木地板，墙壁也是木制的，里面只有天空和新助的呼吸声——宫侑在那里躺了很长一段时间，看着北的胸部起伏，他的手蜷缩在枕头上。光是看着对方就已经让人受不了了，宫侑伸出手去触摸他的身体，而他的身体是那么真实，那么结实——他的手指在那里伸展着，宫侑低声喊道，“信介”。

然后梦开始消失，宫侑试图抓住任何东西，但是黄金已经变成了靛蓝紫色，他已经漂浮起来了。

只剩下信介和寒冷。

而现在，在一个星期二的晚上，在他空荡荡的房子里，宫侑把他颤抖的手指放在嘴边，又喊了一遍。

这个城市被睡眠包裹着，他的邻居要离开一个星期ーー 宫侑又喊了一遍，罪恶感在他的胸膛和喉咙里堆积，每过一秒，他的视力就变得模糊，泪水溢出他的眼睛，滚下他的脸颊。

他知道自己是可耻的，他应该感到羞耻，但是他没有办法伸出手去擦掉它们，只任由它们落入他衬衫领子的旧棉布里——他的身体太麻木了，只剩下温热呼吸的低语声、压上他干裂的嘴唇的手指和空荡荡的宽敞的房间。

他意识到他在颤抖。

宫侑低下了头，他的脸皱了起来，他一遍又一遍地说着，声音越来越大，越来越绝望，像是一首赞美诗，又像是一次祈祷。

信介。

信介。

信介。


End file.
